


MAX HEADROOM EPISODE 15: THE FINALE

by anarchytissues



Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Crack, Foursome-F/M/M/Other, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the true ending to this abc drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAX HEADROOM EPISODE 15: THE FINALE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teddyfazbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyfazbear/gifts), [klittycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klittycat/gifts).



> i was intoxicated on saturday night. i decided to write a fic for my dearest friend, uni maverick triggercrotch, even though i hadn't watched it for myself and only knew stuff from their twitter n screaming on skype.
> 
> now here it is, in it's "hastily written on word pad n not giving a shit about spelling" glory.

**max headroom epsiode 15 THE FINAL EPSIDEOE (a tru ep)**

  
it was all a draem and there wasnt any fuckin baby bags and then edisonis like "what the fuck"a nd he goes to check on bryce.  
bryce is just chillin and he was not creeped on by some old gross dude. "whats wrong edison" he asks as hes rolling a fatty boom batty blunt. there is this rly hot person sitting with him PLATONICALLY.  
"who the fuck" edison asks incrdulosly  
"this is my dad, MAVERICK." bryce says, pointing at the total hottie. "im thir kid"  
"oh"  
the tv turned on an MAX WAS THERE. LIKE RIGHT TERE AT THE BGINNING WOWZERS.  
"bb-b-b-bb-b-b-rycec gethg eth the fuck out." max sutters sexily. "i neeeeeeeeEEEEeeeed to tatatatatalk to your hOT new dad and edison. '  
bryce then did so after taking a huge hit off the fatty voom baty blunt. he needed to say hello to his beautyful sexy wife miku htsune which is a fuckking lie cuyz miku fucking sucks and luka meguirine is the best if ur going by mainstream ones? gumi is cute as fuck tho anyway. bryce left the room  
maverick looked over at max, their vawgina shaking like a magnitude 8.9 earthwauake with each word that left his mouth. they NEEDED max but he did not have a d :'( whatever woukd they do???  
"whats this about, max" edison asksed for the 4000 time this morning. he was already sick of this fic's shit.  
"me and macerick have been talking a lt and I LIKE THEM . ESPE IALYL THEIR BIG T-T-T-T-T-TTITITS."  
maverick blushed kawaiily "shit max thats gay"  
"ONLY G-G-G-GAY FOR YOU  <3:  
"did u seriosuly say 'les than 3' outloud" edison sputterd, wodnering why he had to be here for this.  
"ANYWAAAAAAAAaAaAaAA-A-AAY. bryce did not make it p-popossible fr me to truyl appreciate this honkerrrs. grate kid but jeez. anyway. 3way."  
"what."  
regarldss, they discussed it like adults for like 2 minutes and then THE CLOTHES WRE OFF. max had on his shades and maverick was sort of bent over the tv screen, their bangin titties smushes aginst the screen while dison ran his twitching dicker along the lips of maverick's lust hole. he put just the tip in AND SUDDENLY THE DOOR OPENED!!!!!!!!!  
it was.........theora!!  
her pretty lips were spread into a wid "o"a nd her pretty eyes sparkled kirei-ly. "what the fuck edison" she said.  
"SHIT..."  
"YOU WERE HAVING A 3WAY...WITHOUT ME.....I THOGUHT WITH ALL OUR TENSION (i think? sidk man)...WED HAVE SOMETING." she said.  
"IM SORRY"  
"ITS OK............. WE WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE IT. A 4WAY" theora said, ripping off her outfit and brandishing a sparkling purple n pink strapon where did she havethat wtf.  
anyway, she went behind edison n put it in. then itwas jst a ht steamy chain of lvo. they cma at once it wa sgreta.  
once they were all clenad up, cryve crashed into the droom holding a laptp with a smilin green aniem on the screen. "GUYS ME N MIKU R MAYYIED NOW."  
they sll cheerd

**the end**


End file.
